harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tina (ANB)/Quotes
Below is a list of sayings, quotes and dialog that are said by Tina in game. 'Sayings' "Delivering the newspaper I sometimes get confused when people move to new houses." "Ah, but I always make sure they get their paper. My customers can count on me!" "Rumors, personal connections, and notepads are where scoops come from! Let me know if you have any news, okay?" "Oh, MC. News, news, news. Is there any interesting news around here?" "Hmm, this town still doesn't have very many people, does it? I finish delivering the newspaper in no time at all. It'd be nice if things were a bit more challenging." Asleep "... Zzz... zzz... Wh-What's this?! It-it's an amazing scoop!" Farm "People say that farms seem like laid back places, but I see them as strong and dependable." "They just feel so full of life. Well, I guess maybe I feel that way about this farm because it belongs to you, MC." 'Gift Responses' Loved I love this! Is it really alright for me to have it?! Thank you so much, MC! Liked I like this a lot! Thank you, MC! Neutral Wow! Is this for me? Thank you, MC! Disliked What? A present? For me? Are you sure it's alright for me to have this? Thanks, MC. Hated If this is for me, I'll take it... but this really isn't a good present for me, MC. Note: Tina will always give a positive response even if the player gives her disliked gift or worse. 'Festivals' Crop Festival Win (Beginner) "Congratulations, MC! I'm so glad you won!" "You should definitely compete at a higher level next time! I bet you can do it!" Crop Festival Win (Advanced) "Wow, you won the advanced level competition!" "Tomorrow's newspaper is going to have a huge feature on you!" Vegetable Festival Win "Hey, do you have any vegetables that you don't like?" "None? Wow! I really respect that!" "What about me? Well... that's a secret!" Flower Festival Win "In the Crop Festival's flower category one theme is cotton. The cotton flower is mysterious." "It's a flower, but it gives us cotton. Most flowers will give us fresh fruits." "How does it work? As a reporter, I'm curious about this mystery." 'Cooking Festival' Intermediate Fried and Boiled, Win "Did you know that pictures of food look the most delicious when they are taken from above the plate at an angle?" "It was tough to gt the right angle from the seats, but I still managed to take a lot of delicious food pictures!" "Your dishes look perfect, MC! I'll show you the pictures when they're ready! " "Congratulations on winning! You're really something else, MC!" "I'll write all about how well you did in tomorrow's paper, MC ♪" "For me, speed is everything in cooking." "I come from a big family. If you took too long to prepare a meal, we started eating whatever was ready." "Let your guard down even for a moment and somebody was sure to grab something. We had to cook quickly!" "That habit really stuck with me. Even now, I prepare everything really quickly." 'Cow/Chicken Festival' Cow "Every cow was so cute!" "Can't they all be winners? That's what I thought, but I guess it doesn't work like that. Oh, that's a shame." "There was a cow in the Festival that was nervous all day long." "I wonder why... Was it hungry? Was it tired from the Festival?" "But the more it said "moo," the cuter it seemed. " Chicken "Chickens look really cute from behind!" "Watching them scurry around on their little legs makes me want to cheer them on♪ " "I tried to take a photo of the chickens again for the article tomorrow..." "The tension is gone now that the festival is over, and they all run around. I couldn't get a good shot. " Beginner (Lose) "Oh, MC. I'm so sorry about today..." "Oh well, there's always next time! It'll be fine! I'm sure you'll be able to win next time, MC!" Beginner (Win) "Congrats, MC! I knew you could do it!" "Since you're so good, you should try the intermediate class next time. harder classes too." 'Fireworks Festival' "The loud bang that fireworks make is good, isn't it?" "Here it is! It really feels like these are fireworks!" "The fireworks are so beautiful, but they look a little blurry when you take a picture of them." "I guess it is a little difficult to take photos at night. I suppose nothing can be done about it." "When the fireworks end, I feel a little sad because it seems like summer will end, too." "I don't like hot weather, but summer has lots of fun things that you can only do in summer, don't you think?" "For example, seeing fireflies and cold ice cream being so delicious!" "Well, fall has lots of fun things, too, so that is just as sad as summer ending." "I am looking forward to the arrival of fall!" "It looked like a flower of light bloomed in the sky! It was really pretty, wasn't it? ♪" 'Music Festival' "The music was good of course, but the sweets and tea afterwards were the best! " 'New Year's Eve' "Happy New Year, MC! All right! Let's work hard this year and write good articles ♪" "The first article for the New Year will be great. You'll see!" Category:A New Beginning Quotes‎